Zakręty losu
by Keraa
Summary: Powojenne, obyczajowe i lekkie dramione. Ranny Draco, Hermiona jako jego uzdrowicielka, a w tle wciąż grasujący napastnik. Zapraszam serdecznie.
1. Chapter 1

ZAKRĘTY LOSU

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

Stała w progu i patrzyła zszokowana. Nie mogła odwrócić wzroku, nie mogła przestać wlepiać oczu w mężczyznę, który obiecał ją kochać, który miał ją szanować, miał być jej wierny… Całował teraz inną, obejmował ją i pieścił, a ona miała wrażenie, że serce jej pęka, a całe jej życie rozsypuje się jak domek z kart. Nie było już nic, tylko ta pustka, która jeszcze chwilę temu, zanim weszła do sypialni, była sprawnie działającym organem. Teraz wszystko zamarło. Nie czuła pulsu, nie mogła wymówić nawet żadnego słowa.

Jakiś dźwięk, chyba jęk, wyrwał się z jej ust i zaskoczona para oderwała się od siebie. Szok w oczach Rona był ogromny. Odepchnął Lavender i poderwał się na nogi. Ruszył w jej kierunku, jednak Hermiona powstrzymała go wyciągniętą ręką i pokręciła głową. Nie chciała, żeby cokolwiek mówił. Nie chciała, żeby się do niej zbliżał. Już nigdy.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z pokoju. Pięć lat jej małżeństwa nie znaczyło już nic. Zniszczył je, splugawił. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Miała wrażenie, że się zaraz udusi. Wypadła z domu, który nazywała swoim, i ruszyła ciemną aleją, zostawiając za sobą Rona i wszystkie swoje marzenia. Nie miała już nic.

Wreszcie przerwa – pomyślała zmęczona i usiadła za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie. Jęknęła i potarła obolały kark. Jako uzdrowicielka w szpitalu św. Munga zawsze miała co robić, ale ten dyżur był naprawdę ciężki. Na szczęście noc się kończyła i za kilka godzin będzie wolna.

Spojrzała na leżącą przed nią paczkę, i chociaż niezbyt jej się uśmiechał spacer na dwór, wzięła do ręki papierosy i wstała z fotela. Paliła od roku, od rozwodu. Wiedziała, że to głupie, zdawała sobie sprawę, że zaśmieca swój organizm tym świństwem, jak powtarzała jej Ginny, ale nie mogła się opanować. Zbytnią ulgę jej to przynosiło, żeby zrezygnować. Zresztą, jako dwudziestopięcioletnia kobieta chyba miała prawo decydować o sobie? Skoro nikomu nie robiła krzywdy, to mogła mieć to maleńkie pocieszenie w postaci papierosów.

Nagły hałas wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Otworzyła drzwi i usłyszała krzyki - wrzaski tak głośne, że rzuciła paczkę na biurko, i zapominając o zmęczeniu, wybiegła z gabinetu. W Izbie Przyjęć panował chaos, uzdrowiciele biegali jak szaleni, stukały butelki z magicznymi specyfikami, a jęki nowo przybyłych zagłuszały wypowiadane lecznicze inkantacje.

\- Hermiona! – Odwróciła się i dostrzegła Eleonorę, starszą oddziałową. – Szybko!

Pobiegła w jej stronę, a kiedy weszła za parawan, stanęła jak wryta. Przed nią leżał Draco Malfoy, zwijając się z bólu i zagryzając zęby. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyków, które mimowolnie wyrywały się z jego ust. Miał poszarpaną, przesiąkniętą krwią szatę, z nosa sączyły się szkarłatne strumienie. Pochyliła się na nim i ich oczy się spotkały. Szok w jego spojrzeniu był ogromny, kiedy zrozumiał, kto się nim zajmie.

Szarpnął się gwałtownie, co nie było rozsądnym posunięciem. Tylko wzmógł swój ból. Położyła mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu.

Spiął się.

\- Nie – wyszeptał. – Nie ty…

Hermiona odwróciła się do Leonory.

\- Przeciwkrwotoczny, Regenerujący, Szkiele-Wzro – wyrecytowała listę eliksirów i skierowała różdżkę na Malfoya. Zaklęcie Diagnozujące powoli penetrowało jego ciało, o ona bladła coraz bardziej, w miarę jak odczytywała wyniki. Było bardzo źle. Nie, było wręcz fatalnie. Jeszcze raz spojrzała w te szare oczy, w oczy człowieka, który był śmiertelnym wrogiem, i zagryzła wargę. W tej chwili jego życie zależało od niej i nie było ważne, że to jest ten znienawidzony Ślizgon. Musiała mu pomóc, zrobić wszystko, czego się nauczyła, żeby go ratować.

Oddziałowa postawiła na podręcznym stoliku szklane fiolki, a kiedy natrafiła na skupiony wzrok Hermiony, zrozumiała, że eliksiry niewiele pomogą.

\- Usypiamy? – zapytała.

Hermiona zerknęła jeszcze raz na Malfoya. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wzrok mu mętniał, a usta nie mogły się poruszyć. Jedynie patrzył na nią z niemą prośbą.

Odwróciła głowę.

\- Usypiamy – dosłyszał jeszcze głos Granger i po chwili poczuł przy ustach dotyk szkła. Przełknął cierpki płyn i nim zdążył choćby złapać oddech, ogarnęła go ciemność.

Słaniała się na nogach. Wielogodzinne rzucanie zaklęć całkowicie ją wyczerpało. Ściągała ostatnie skutki tortur z bladej skóry i wzrok jej się rozmywał, jednak chciała dopilnować, aby wszystko było zrobione dobrze... czyli chciała to zrobić sama.

Była osłabiona do tego stopnia, że kiedy poczuła słaby dotyk na ramieniu, odwróciła głowę i spojrzała nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na mówiącego coś do niej człowieka. Chwilę jej zajęło, nim pojęła, że to jej przełożony, Robert Mills tłumaczy, żeby odpoczęła.

\- Przepraszam – mruknęła. – Nie dosłyszałam.

Robert posłał jej łagodne spojrzenie i wyciągnął z ręki zakrwawioną gazę, wrzucając ją do miski z wodą.

\- Musisz się przespać, Hermiono – powiedział.

Zerknęła na Malfoya i już chciała protestować, ale uzdrowiciel wziął ją pod ramię i odciągnął od łóżka. – On jeszcze długo się nie obudzi, a ty zaraz padniesz.

Zacisnęła usta i odwróciła się do Malfoya, rzucając jeszcze raz Zaklęcie Diagnozujące. To był jej pacjent, musiała się upewnić. Wynik był na tyle zadowalający, że opuściła różdżkę i skinęła Robertowi głową.

\- Niedługo tu wrócę – powiedziała. – Anna będzie go monitorować, ale gdyby coś się działo, to mnie wezwijcie.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Robert.

\- Ja mówię poważnie. Wezwijcie mnie.

Robert uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Jeśli twój pacjent się ocknie, osobiście cię zawiadomię – obiecał. – A teraz zmykaj, nim uśniesz na stojąco.

Pokiwała głową i wyszła. Faktycznie, nogi ledwo ją niosły.

Korytarz był pusty i cichy, zupełnie inny, niż kilka godzin temu, kiedy przybyli ranni aurorzy i Malfoy. Nadal nie wiedziała, co się wydarzyło, nie miała czasu na kontakt z Harrym. Przez chwilę martwiła się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale kiedy Eleonora powiedziała jej, że Pottera nie ma wśród rannych, uspokoiła się i całkowicie skoncentrowała na swoim pacjencie.

Weszła do swojego gabinetu, podeszła do niskiej sofy w rogu pokoju i padła na nią, nakrywając się peleryną. Usnęła od razu, kiedy tylko jej głowa dotknęła twardej poduszki.

Aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy powoli wypełniał pomieszczenie i kiedy dotarł do jej nosa, zmarszczyła go i podniosła głowę. Przy biurku, na jej fotelu siedziała Ginny i nalewała ciemnego płynu do dwóch filiżanek. Spojrzała na Hermionę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Witaj, śpiochu.

Hermiona usiadła i skrzywiła się. Głowa jej pękała. Zmrużyła oczy od nadmiaru światła.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytała zachrypniętym głosem.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Rosa mnie wpuściła. Nie było cię w domu, to przyszłam tutaj – wyjaśniła.

Rozsiadła się wygodniej i sięgnęła po filiżankę.

Hermiona wstała i przeciągnęła się, kości zaskrzypiały ostrzegawczo.

\- Która godzina? – zapytała przyjaciółkę.

\- Dochodzi południe – usłyszała i zamarła.

\- Cholera jasna! – W jednej chwili się obudziła. – Nie czekaj na mnie – powiedziała. Poprawiła zmierzwione włosy, wsunęła stopy w buty i łapiąc różdżkę, wybiegła z gabinetu.

Ginny patrzyła za nią z otwartymi ustami, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, echo kroków Hermiony ucichło. Oparła się, lekko skonsternowana i wróciła do picia kawy. Malfoy – pomyślała. Jak nic, chodzi o Malfoya.

Szła szybko, starając się nie biegnąć, i kiedy dotarła na trzecie piętro – piętro wyjątkowo ciężkich przypadków, położyła rękę na zablokowanych drzwiach i weszła, gdy otworzyły się same, rozpoznając jej magię. Minęła gabinet pielęgniarek i ruszyła dalej, do pokoju numer 13.

Pchnęła białe drzwi, weszła do sali i podeszła cicho do łóżka. Malfoy dalej był nieprzytomny, w końcu dlatego nikt jej wcześniej nie obudził. Zerknęła na przyrządy stojące na półce obok łóżka i zmarszczyła brwi. Jeden z nich, magiczny rejestrator akcji serca, tykał za wolno. Wzięła do ręki dość spory zegar i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Wskazówki zaczęły się cofać, zatrzymując na moment trzy razy, a potem znowu ruszyły do przodu, kolejny raz zamierając trzy razy.

Przygryzła wargę, zdziwiona, i spojrzała na Malfoya. Oddychał. Dość słabo, ale jednak. Blada klatka piersiowa, poznaczona kilkoma bliznami, unosiła się wolno, jakby z wysiłkiem. Czerwona, gruba krecha, pamiątka dzisiejszej nocy, ciągnęła się od ramienia, przez żebra, aż do mostka. Pod nią biło serce, które ledwie zdołała ocalić, i najwyraźniej zatrzymało się trzy razy, kiedy spał.

Jak to możliwe? Jakim cudem nie rozległ się alarm?

Przeniosła wzrok na jego twarz. Był bledszy niż zwykle, wręcz trupioblady. Głębokie cienie pod oczami sięgały policzków, a usta miał spierzchnięte i suche. Sprawdziła kolejny raz jego stan zaklęciem, ale wynik był dobry, dużo lepszy jak kilka godzin temu. Więc dlaczego rejestrator się zatrzymał?

Wyszła cicho z sali i podeszła do gabinetu pielęgniarek. W środku, za dużym biurkiem, siedziała Anna Lamare.

Hermiona przywitała się i weszła.

\- Stało się coś? – zapytała Anna, widząc minę Hermiony.

\- Serce Malfoya stanęło trzy razy.

Anna zakrztusiła się kawą.

\- Niemożliwe – powiedziała, kiedy tylko odzyskała oddech. – Sprawdzam go co pół godziny, odkąd go przywieźli i wszystko było w porządku.

\- Jednak rejestrator serca stanął – odparła Hermiona. – Dokładnie trzy razy, w pięciominutowych odstępach.

\- Niemożliwe – powtórzyła Anna. – Jakim cudem?...

\- Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. Myślę, że trzeba go obudzić.

Anna spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.

\- Ale w takim stanie? Przecież to niezwykle bolesne…

\- Wiem. – Hermiona westchnęła. – Ale musimy sprawdzić, jaki faktycznie jest jego stan. Nie wiem, jak długo serce nie biło. Może mieć uszkodzenia mózgu. Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie będzie przytomny.

\- Masz rację – zgodziła się Anna, choć jej mina wyrażała strach.

Hermiona zamyśliła się.

\- Potrzeba nas więcej – mruknęła. – Ściągnij Roberta i Allana – powiedziała – a ja idę do niego.

Anna kiwnęła głową i już fiukała przez kominek, szukając uzdrowicieli.

Kiedy Hermiona ponownie weszła do sali, w której leżał Malfoy, podeszła do szafki w rogu i otworzyła ją zaklęciem. Na półkach stało mnóstwo flakoników z eliksirami i magicznymi maściami. Zaczęła wyciągać te, które mogły się przydać i układała je w rzędzie na stoliku. Jej myśli krążyły wokół pacjenta. Nie mogła pojąć, co się stało i dlaczego nikt nic nie wiedział. Jakim cudem serce Malfoya stanęło i nie rozległ się żaden alarm? Pacjenci byli otoczeni Zaklęciem Monitorującym, czemu nie zadziałało?

Spojrzała na pedantycznie ustawione buteleczki i zastanowiła się, czy mogła zrobić jakiś błąd. Czy pomyliła kolejność zaklęć? Może wypowiedziała jakąś formułę, która zaburzyła pracę serca Malfoya?

Przysunęła stolik bliżej łóżka i stanęła nad śpiącym. Wyglądał strasznie nędznie. Taki blady i poobijany w niczym nie przypominał wrednego typa, z którym użerała się tyle lat w szkole. Był… bezbronny.

Mogłaby nieświadomie skrzywdzić człowieka w takim stanie? Czy lata wzajemnej nienawiści mogły jakoś podstępnie wpłynąć na jej zachowanie? Czy Malfoy miał rację, czując tak wielki strach, kiedy ją zobaczył?

Potrząsnęła głową, chcąc odgonić głupie myśli. Oczywiście, że nie zrobiłaby mu krzywdy – przecież był jej pacjentem, nie mogłaby. Absolutnie nie. Jednak… Nie.

Merlinie. Co mu się stało?

Hałas przy drzwiach przerwał jej rozmyślania. Do sali weszli uzdrowiciele; Robert Mills, Anna i Allan Moore. W moment się opanowała i zaczęła rozmowę, tłumacząc, co się stało i co ma zamiar zrobić. Allan kiwał głową, miewał już tak ciężkie przypadki, a był najlepszy, jeśli chodziło o nagłe wybudzenia – właśnie dlatego potrzebowała go tutaj. Anna nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że sobie poradzi.

Kiedy skończyła mówić, popatrzyła na swojego przełożonego. To od niego zależała decyzja, czy Malfoy zostanie wybudzony.

Robert rzucił szybkie Zaklęcie Diagnozujące i kiwał tylko głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś. W końcu zerknął na Hermionę i skinął twierdząco.

\- Budzimy – powiedział i wskazał kolejny raz różdżką na Malfoya. – Ennervate! - wymówił mocnym głosem i po chwili powieki Dracona drgnęły.

Draco otworzył oczy i obrzucił zaskoczonym wzrokiem otaczających go ludzi. Gdzie był? Biała sala, sterylna. Szpital? Napotkał niepewne brązowe oczy i wszystko sobie przypomniał.

Granger.

Potworny ból rozlał się po jego ciele, tnąc je na pół przez klatkę piersiową, docierając do wszystkich zakończeń nerwowych. Przy ustach poczuł dotyk chłodnego szkła i wypił płyn, nawet się nie krzywiąc. Smak był w tej chwili najsłabszym ze zmysłów. W głowie mu huczało, oczy szczypały niemiłosiernie, ręce zacisnęły się bezsilnie w pięści. Zagryzł zęby, czekając, aż ten atak minie i modlił się, żeby to stało się już.

Słyszał ciche inkantacje, czuł delikatne mrowienie, gdy lecznicze zaklęcia przechodziły przez jego ciało. Obce dłonie dotykały go i smarowały, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Bolało tak bardzo, że nie obchodziło go to.

Może minęły godziny, a może sekundy, ale kiedy wreszcie poczuł, że cudowne odrętwienie znieczula jego nerwy, opadł na łóżko, wzdychając głęboko. Nawet nie wiedział, że siedział, dopóki nie znalazł się z powrotem na plecach. Przymknął powieki.

W sali zapanowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie oddechem wpatrujących się w niego osób.

\- Panie Malfoy? – usłyszał.

Głos był odległy, męski. Zignorował go, nie chciał żadnych dźwięków. Cisza była wspaniała.

\- Panie Malfoy? Jak się pan czuje?

Draco prychnął w duchu. Czy oni nie mogli po prostu wyjść?

\- Malfoy?

Tego głosu nie umiał zignorować.

Uniósł powieki i zerknął na pochyloną nad nim Granger. Na twarzy miała troskę, w jej oczach był strach.

\- Granger – wycharczał. Musiał odchrząknąć, gardło bolało od krzyków. – Więc jednak mnie nie zabiłaś.

Zaczerwieniła się z wściekłości.

\- Nie ma za co, Malfoy! – warknęła i spojrzała na zaskoczonych uzdrowicieli. – Już z nim lepiej – wyjaśniła. – Jeśli jest w stanie mnie obrażać, to znaczy, że dochodzi do siebie.

\- Ja tu jestem – Draco zdobył się na ciche warknięcie.

\- I długo tu zostaniesz – powiedziała zimno. – Pod moją opieką.

Robert przyglądał im się z ciekawością, ale w końcu skoncentrował się na pacjencie, sondując jego ciało zaklęciem. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, kiedy upewnił się, że faktycznie jest poprawa.

\- Nazywam się Robert Mills, panie Malfoy, i jestem przełożonym Oddziału Szczególnie Ciężkich Przypadków – wyjaśnił Draconowi. – Pani Granger jest uzdrowicielką, która będzie się panem opiekowała z racji tego, że to ona przyjęła pana wczoraj.

\- Długo tu będę? – zapytał.

\- Och, to zależy, jak szybko pana serce zechce z powrotem bić normalnie – powiedział spokojnie uzdrowiciel.

\- Jak to? Co z nim nie tak?

Draco spojrzał w stronę, po której powinno znajdować się jego serce, i zamarł na widok świeżej blizny, odcinającej się ostrą czerwienią od skóry.

\- Ty mi to zrobiłaś?! – warknął na Granger.

\- Panie Malfoy! – Głos uzdrowiciela stał się szorstki. – Przybył pan do naszego szpitala z paskudną raną ciętą, najpewniej po wyjątkowo okropnej klątwie. Gdyby nie wytrwałość pani Granger, już by pan nie żył!

\- Oczywiście…

Granger prychnęła.

\- Daj spokój, Robercie. Nie ma sensu. Dziękuję wam wszystkim – uśmiechnęła się do uzdrowicieli – sama nie dałabym rady. Możecie już wrócić do swojej pracy, ja się nim zajmę.

Anna wyszła od razu, Malfoy wzbudzał w niej złość, więc wolała opuścić salę, nim powie coś niemiłego. Zwłaszcza pacjentowi w tak ciężkim stanie.

Moore spojrzał jeszcze pytająco na Granger, a kiedy pokiwała uspokajająco głową, opuścił salę w ślad za Anną.

\- On w ogóle mówi? – zakpił Draco, kiedy mrukowaty mężczyzna wyszedł.

\- Kiedy trzeba, mówi bardzo wyraźnie – odparła rozzłoszczona Granger. – Na przykład, kiedy ratuje czyjś niewdzięczny tyłek, żeby jakiś dupek nie zszedł na zawał przedwcześnie!

Robert chrząknął znacząco.

\- Tak. No cóż, panie Malfoy, życzę powrotu do zdrowia. Powodzenia – mruknął jeszcze do Granger. – W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Hermiona wzięła uspokajający oddech.

W końcu zostali sami. Ona i ten gad, za którego była teraz odpowiedzialna. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. Chory czy nie, należał mu się konkretny kopniak za takie zachowanie.

\- Co on miał na myśli, życząc ci powodzenia? Przecież to ja jestem chory.

\- Oj jesteś – warknęła. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Malfoy pobladł.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Granger. Przecież nie umieram…

\- Jeszcze nie – zaśmiała się perliście. – Ale kto wie, co się jeszcze wydarzy?

Obserwowała zszokowaną minę Malfoya, myśląc, że zasłużył sobie na to. Podniosła różdżkę i pochyliła się nad nim. Odsunął się nieco, na tyle, na ile pozwalało łóżko.

\- Co robisz? Chcesz mnie zabić bez świadków?

Westchnęła.

\- Malfoy, jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego miałam nieprzyjemność poznać. Gdybym chciała cię zabić, zrobiłabym to w nocy, po prostu nie ratując ci życia. I nikt by o niczym nie wiedział.

Zerknął na nią niepewnie.

\- To po co machasz mi tym przed nosem? – Wskazał na różdżkę.

\- Bo cię leczę, kretynie. A teraz idziesz spać. – Uśmiechnęła się i wypowiedziała cicho zaklęcie.

Chciał się z nią kłócić, naprawdę chciał, ale nim jakiekolwiek słowa opuściły usta, jego oczy się zamknęły, a jaźń odpłynęła wraz ze świadomością.

Hermiona popatrzyła na uśpionego mężczyznę i westchnęła ciężko – niby nikomu nie życzy się źle, ale… Nie. Jemu też nie.

Wyszła z sali i zamknęła cicho drzwi. Im dłużej Malfoy będzie spał, tym ona będzie zdrowsza.


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

Weszła do gabinetu i ciężko oparła się o drzwi. Potrzebowała snu, jak zbawienia go potrzebowała, ale nie mogła wyjść ze szpitala. Podeszła do biurka, przy którym zostawiła tak nagle Ginny, i usiadła w fotelu. Kawa dawno już wystygła, więc machnęła różdżką i usunęła zaklęciem dzbanek i kubki. Lubiła porządek, wszelkie niepotrzebne przedmioty drażniły ją i rozpraszały.

Paczka papierosów leżała tam, gdzie ją rzuciła, kiedy wybiegła do Izby Przyjęć. Wzięła ją do ręki i wstała. Potrzebowała zapalić.

Wyszła i ruszyła długim korytarzem do windy, po chwili przeszła przez stare drzwi i znalazła się na tyłach szpitala. Rzadko ktoś tu zaglądał, ale rozejrzała się dla pewności, i kiedy stwierdziła, że nikt jej nie przeszkodzi, wyciągnęła papierosa i zapaliła, zaciągając się mocno dymem.

Myślała o Malfoyu. Odkąd zobaczyła go wczoraj, cały czas był w jej głowie. Co mu się stało? Ktoś potraktował go wyjątkowo okrutnym zaklęciem, być może torturował, ale kto? Z tego, co pamiętała, to Malfoy obecnie prowadził interesy razem z ojcem, pomnażając rodzinny majątek. Czy to jakiś oszukany wspólnik chciał go wykończyć? Bo była pewna, że zamiarem atakującego była śmierć. Tylko dlaczego nie użył najlepszej do tego klątwy? Wystarczyłaby Avada Kedavra. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie na myśl o przeklętej klątwie. Nie życzyła Malfoyowi śmierci. Dobrze, że mogła mu pomóc.

W tym momencie przypomniała sobie, że Malfoy nie znalazł się w szpitalu sam, byli też aurorzy. Zgasiła peta i weszła szybko do budynku. Jeśli byli tam współpracownicy Harry'ego, to on musi coś wiedzieć. Niemal biegiem dotarła do lady na portierni i dopadła Rosę.

\- Potrzebuję sowę, pióro i pergamin.

Starsza kobieta uniosła brwi.

\- W tej kolejności, kochanie?

Hermiona stłumiła śmiech i pokręciła głową.

\- Niekoniecznie – odparła. – Muszę prędko wysłać list.

Rosa podała jej papier i pióro, po czym wskazała biurko w rogu.

\- Pisz szybko – powiedziała. – Zaraz będą zabierać listy, to nadamy twój razem z resztą.

Hermiona podziękowała, usiadła przy biurku i szybko skreśliła kilka słów. Zaadresowała podaną przez Rosę kopertę i wręczyła ją kobiecie.

\- Bardzo dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. – Dasz mi znać, kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedź?

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła Rosa i spojrzała na Hermionę z troską. – Powinnaś coś zjeść, dziecko. Wyglądasz bardzo blado. Może podeślę ci jakieś kanapki?

\- A to nie będzie kłopot?

\- O tej porze? Absolutnie nie, tu życie zaczyna się o północy – zaśmiała się Rosa i Hermiona musiała się z nią zgodzić. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czarodzieje z reguły podupadali na zdrowiu w wieczornych porach.

\- Idź do swojego gabinetu – powiedziała starsza kobieta. – Zaraz ktoś ci przyniesie jedzenie.

\- Ale nie…

\- Nie, nie skrzat – znowu śmiech. Każdy znał poglądy uzdrowicielki Granger na temat skrzatów domowych. – No idź, ledwo stoisz na nogach.

Już miała wyjść, kiedy coś sobie przypomniała.

\- Roso?

\- Tak?

\- W nocy byli tu ranni aurorzy, wiesz coś o tym?

\- Niestety, zaczęłam dyżur o ósmej. Jednak z tego, co wiem, to tylko pan Malfoy wymagał hospitalizacji. Nikogo innego nie przyjęli na żaden oddział.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Wróciła do swojego gabinetu i dalej rozmyślała nad przypadkiem Malfoya.

Godzinę później weszła do sali najbardziej irytującego pacjenta w swojej magomedycznej karierze i podeszła do jego łóżka. Spał spokojnie w rozbebeszonej pościeli i ściskał małą poduszkę jedną ręką. Spojrzała na niego krytycznie. Był trochę jak duże dziecko. Podciągnęła kołdrę, która zaczęła się zsuwać na podłogę, a kiedy układała ją na łóżku, poczuła mocny uścisk na nadgarstku.

\- Co ty robisz, Granger?

Odskoczyła o krok i prychnęła ze złością.

\- Kołdrę ci poprawiam, a co myślałeś?

Ziewnął i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- No nie wiem – mruknął. – A co powinienem pomyśleć, kiedy twoje łapy mnie obłapiały?

\- Na pewno cię nie obłapiałam, zboczony imbecylu! Chciałam pomóc…

\- O? To robisz i za skrzata?

Zignorowała go i zaczęła badanie. Chciała jak najszybciej wyjść z tej sali, żeby tylko nie zrobić czegoś niemądrego, na przykład uśpić go na amen.

Draco nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, kiedy miał Hermionę Granger po drugiej stronie różdżki, więc kręcił się na łóżku, licząc sekundy i czekając na koniec badania.

\- Mógłbyś się nie wiercić z łaski swojej? Próbuję cię zbadać.

Chrząknął. Naprawdę starał się leżeć spokojnie, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że drżał za każdym razem, kiedy szeptała jakieś zaklęcie.

W końcu odsunęła różdżkę i odeszła od łóżka, podchodząc do półki nad nim. Wpatrzyła się w jakiś dziwny przedmiot i przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, a kiedy odwróciła się do niego w jej oczach był spokój.

\- I?

\- Jest lepiej. Nawet dużo lepiej.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Czyli mogę stąd wyjść?

Spojrzała na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś w stanie dojść dalej, jak kilka kroków? Malfoy, padłbyś po minucie.

Skrzywił się.

\- To co niby jest lepiej?

\- Twoje serce bije szybciej i wraca do normalnego tempa. Myślałam, że zajmie to sporo czasu, tak było uszkodzone, ale najwyraźniej masz więcej siły niż przypuszczałam. – Zerknęła na niego. – Ten, co ci to zrobił, pomylił się o milimetry. Kilka w lewo i nie przeżyłbyś drogi do szpitala.

Drgnął.

\- Dlaczego tak twierdzisz?

\- Bo uszkodził mięsień, ale nie rozciął całkiem aorty. Zaklęcie musiało drasnąć cię na tyle głęboko, że przecięło włókna, ale na tyle płytko, że tętnica została ledwo naruszona. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Kto to był? Kto aż tak cię nienawidzi?

Odwrócił wzrok, spiął się.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął. – Nie widziałem go, tam było całkiem ciemno. To mógł być każdy, mam wielu wrogów, nawet ty…

\- Już ci mówiłam...

\- Wiem, nie unoś się jak urażona niewinność. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nawet taki geniusz, jak ty, nie dojrzałby nic w tym mroku, więc nie mam pojęcia, kim był ten drań.

Zawstydziła się i nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Pukanie wybawiło ją z niemiłej sytuacji. Do sali weszła Anna i skinęła ręką na Hermionę.

\- Mogę cię prosić na moment?

Hermiona posłusznie wyszła z sali i zamknęła drzwi. Odwróciła się do Anny.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Na dole są aurorzy. Chcą rozmawiać z Malfoyem.

\- Zejdę do nich – powiedziała Hermiona. – Podaj mu leki i może zjeść coś lekkiego.

Anna skinęła głową, a Hermiona ruszyła korytarzem, znikając zaraz za drzwiami.

Na parterze czekała ją niemiła niespodzianka. Nie musiała już czekać na list zwrotny, bo przy drzwiach wejściowych czekał Harry Potter i… Ron. Nie widziała go od roku i nie była gotowa, żeby stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, zwłaszcza tak nagle. Zrobiła obrót na pięcie i już miała odejść, ale delikatny uścisk na ramieniu zatrzymał ją w miejscu.

Spojrzała zła na Harry'ego.

\- Po co go tu przyprowadziłeś? Dostałeś mój list? Mogłeś przyjść bez niego…

\- Ja tu jestem – wtrącił Ron, oburzony zachowaniem byłej żony. – I jestem tu służbowo, więc powinnaś zwracać się do nas obu.

Na śmierć zapomniała, że Ron partneruje teraz Harry'emu. Wzięła się w garść i spojrzała odważnie w oczy Weasleya.

\- W porządku, panie Weasley. Zapraszam do gabinetu. – Wskazała ręką korytarz na lewo i ruszyła, nie oglądając się nawet, czy idą za nią.

Pchnęła drzwi, może trochę zbyt mocno, i weszła do pokoju, po czym usiadła za biurkiem i założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Usiądźcie, panowie.

Harry spojrzał na nią kpiąco, a Ron zacisnął gniewnie usta, ale obaj posłusznie usiedli.

\- Słucham. Chodzi o pana Malfoya, tak?

\- Pana? – Ron nie mógł powstrzymać się od prychnięcia.

Harry trącił go łokciem, żeby się przymknął.

\- Owszem – odparł. – Musimy z nim porozmawiać.

\- Wykluczone.

\- Ależ Hermiono, on został poważnie zaatakowany i prowadzimy dochodzenie. Musimy z nim porozmawiać.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, patrząc tylko na Harry'ego. Rona ignorowała całkowicie, odkąd wszedł do pokoju.

\- Absolutnie się nie zgadzam. Jest zbyt chory, żeby wpuszczać do niego kogokolwiek – powiedziała. – Kiedy mu się polepszy, dam znać aurorom…

\- A co ty go tak bronisz? – Ron patrzył na nią, jakby zwariowała. – Pan Malfoy? Zbyt chory? Ty nie pozwolisz?!

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na „ty", panie Weasley – syknęła. – A pan Malfoy jest moim pacjentem, więc JA decyduję, czy ktoś się z nim zobaczy, czy nie. Jeśli uznaję, że jest zbyt słaby - a jestem doświadczoną uzdrowicielką, do ciężkiej cholery! - to należy mnie posłuchać i poczekać, aż wyrażę zgodę na wizytę.

\- Hermiono…

\- Nie, Harry. Mogę ci powiedzieć tyle, że z nim rozmawiałam i on nie wie, kto go zaatakował. Było ciemno, nic nie widział i nie ma pojęcia, kto mógł go skrzywdzić.

Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a później odwrócił się do Rona zakłopotany. Chrząknął i potarł kark.

\- Ron… Mógłbyś zostawić nas samych na moment?

\- A niby dlaczego?

\- Bo cię grzecznie proszę? – Harry zaczął tracić cierpliwość. – No moment?

Ron spojrzał na niego z byka, a później posłał wściekły wzrok Hermionie, ale kiedy żadne z nich się nie odezwało, wyszedł i trzasnął głośno drzwiami. Hermiona podskoczyła w fotelu, a Harry zerknął na nią.

\- Naprawdę nie możemy z nim porozmawiać czy tylko utrudniasz Ronowi pracę?

Hermiona prychnęła.

\- Serio uważasz, że upadłam tak nisko?

Pokręcił głową. Znał ją, wiedział, że nie mieszałaby pacjentów do swoich prywatnych spraw, ale pamiętał też, jak uparta umie być jego przyjaciółka.

\- Przepraszam. To po prostu dziwne, wiesz, ty – broniąca Malfoya. Dziwne.

\- W tej chwili nie jest ważne jego nazwisko, Harry – odparła spokojnie. – On jest moim pacjentem, a ja muszę dbać o jego dobro tak długo, jak będzie pod moją opieką. I wybaczam podejrzewanie mnie o tak żałosne pobudki.

\- Ale nie możemy wejść do niego nawet na moment?

Zirytowała się. Nie cierpiała, kiedy ktoś ją naciskał.

\- Absolutnie nie! On ledwie przeżył, ma poważnie uszkodzone serce i nie da rady nawet dojść do drzwi o własnych siłach! Czy myślisz, że przesłuchiwanie chorego, który jest pod działaniem znieczulających eliksirów, cokolwiek wam da?

\- No nie…

\- Po za tym – kontynuowała, nie dając dojść Harry'emu do słowa – on naprawdę nie wie nic i nie widział niczego. Nie powie ci więcej.

Harry westchnął.

\- Dobra, rozumiem. Cholera.

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Czyli nic nie wiecie? Nie macie żadnych tropów?

\- Nie. W nocy dostaliśmy wezwanie od czarodzieja z Zachodniego Londynu. Niedaleko Abbey Road widział mężczyznę z różdżką, słaniającego się na nogach w ciemnej alejce. Kiedy aurorzy tam dotarli, mężczyzna leżał w kałuży krwi, a dookoła nie było żywej duszy.

\- Ale czy oni nie byli ranni?

\- Byli – mruknął Harry. – Malfoy rzucił w nich jakąś klątwę, kiedy zabierali go tutaj. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział, kogo atakuje. Wiesz, zaszczute zwierzę i te sprawy. Odstawili go do was, a później wrócili do biura, oczywiście po skorzystaniu z pomocy uzdrowicieli. Tyle wiemy – zakończył. – Dalej jest pustka. Myślałem, że on lepiej się orientuje, kto chce go sprzątnąć, ale widocznie tak nie jest.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

\- Tak. On nic nie wie i nie ma sensu go męczyć.

\- I tak będzie musiał złożyć zeznania – zastrzegł Harry.

\- Acha. To podobnie, jak ty.

\- Słucham?

Hermiona przeszyła go złym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak tylko znajdę czas, mój drogi przyjacielu, będziesz mi się gęsto tłumaczył, dlaczego przywlokłeś tu Rona.

\- Przecież wiesz… śledztwo.

\- Nie ściemniaj mi tu o śledztwie! Mogłeś spokojnie przyjść bez niego. A ja już myślałam, że zrozumiałeś.

Harry zarumienił się.

\- Hermiona, to nie tak… Ty go nie widzisz na co dzień, on pyta o ciebie… To mój przyjaciel.

\- Ja też jestem twoją przyjaciółką! – Nie mogła powstrzymać krzyku. – On mnie zranił! Zdradził! Mam mu darować?! Owszem, bywało, że nie miałam czasu, żeby słuchać jego bzdurnych narzekań, kiedy musiałam zarywać noce, ratując innych ludzi, ale to wcale nie usprawiedliwia szukania rozrywki z inną i to w moim własnym łóżku! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Chciałbyś się znaleźć na moim miejscu? Dlaczego mnie nie rozumiesz?

\- Próbuję…

\- Nie. Wcale nie próbujesz. Pocieszasz go, jakby był niewinny, a jest zdrajcą. Zawsze tak było, ty po prostu nie chcesz zobaczyć prawdy.

\- Nie…

\- Nieważne – przerwała mu. – Nieistotne. Zapamiętaj tylko, że nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a ja odezwę się, kiedy Malfoy będzie zdolny do logicznej rozmowy. A teraz idź już, bardzo cię proszę. – Wskazała ręką drzwi. – I nie wracaj tu z nim.

\- Hermiona…

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Idź, Harry. Proszę.

Odwróciła się w fotelu. Czuła się cholernie zraniona. Niezrozumiana. Kiedy usłyszała jak drzwi zamykają się cicho za jej plecami, schowała twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakała się.


End file.
